


L☆VE

by welldoer



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Clothing, Fluff, Gender Issues, Homophobia, Kittens, M/M, Reverse Chronology, Sharing Clothes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve最喜欢的T恤成为了争论的中心，关于它是否影响了男子汉气概、性向，和究竟是不是Steve在某天半夜从Tony那里偷来的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	L☆VE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L☆VE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831541) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 警告：含有少量针对Steve的恐同言论。  
>   
> 起因是我在Tumblr贴了这张照片，并且添加了“我找到了Steve最喜欢的T恤”的文字说明：  
>   
> 
> 
> 然后事情就变得一发不可收拾了。
> 
> 感谢Tumblr上的ifeelbetterer设定了全文的框架，还有至少12%的功劳要归功于notimpossiblejustabitunlikely指出这件T恤显然在最初是属于Tony的。
> 
> [你可以在这里查看和购买“这是星星和条纹”T恤。](http://shop5.tumblr.com/post/98119141028/so-i-got-a-commission-to-make-the-shirt-and-then-i)这东西已经有了一段时间了，不是我发明的。

**一星期前**  
  
Steve把手放在他的臀部上，审视着他面前的桌子。  
  
他想要转向Tony对他说：“好吧，你现在开心了吗？”但是当他看过去的时候，Tony已经脱掉了他之前穿的那件AC/DC的T恤。他撕开了桌上摆的好几十个包裹中的其中一个，正在奋力把他从里面拿出的一件T恤套在自己身上，凌乱的头发从领口冒出来，当他把T恤从脸上扯下的时候，甚至有些头发竖了起来。  
  
“嗒哒！”Tony说，伸开手臂。LOVE上的O被一个闪着光的爱国盾牌替代。光芒映衬着Tony的脸，粉色也让他的橄榄色皮肤显得有些发红。  
  
Steve用一只手抹了抹脸，叹了口气，然后伸出另外的那只手。Tony把一个包裹放在他手里。  
  
“我们会成为那种穿一样的衣服，然后长得也越来越像的情侣。”Tony宣布道，Steve穿上他自己那件的T恤，“我希望这意味着我也能有你的胸肌。”  
  
***  
  
**一星期又十分钟前**  
  
“你最好下来一下。”Joey说。他是Stark大厦的邮件管理员，负责复仇者的邮件，Steve时不时会收到一些特别有趣的包裹，或者一大堆的粉丝邮件，Joey就会给他打电话让他去取。  
  
“为什么，怎么了？”Steve问。  
  
“你收到了一大堆被泪水浸湿的包裹，里面是T恤。”Joey说。  
  
“T恤？”  
  
“是啊，显然你打动了不少人。叫上Tony。”Joey补充道。  
  
***  
  
**一星期又两天前**  
  
“那么，”Jimmy Kimmel说道，“我们来谈谈那件LOVE T恤吧。”  
  
Steve并不是非常喜欢Mr. Kimmel。这不是什么私人恩怨，总体来说Steve不怎么喜欢脱口秀主持人。（还是有一部分私人原因的。他刚刚问了Steve不喜欢的问题。）但是脱口秀对于复仇者来说是很好的公关手段，大家都知道对于公共关系来说永远不嫌太好了，特别是下周他和Tony还要参加那个他们计划了很久的‘时机恰当的采访’。另外，这也对于Steve在他业余时间支持的活动有所帮助。  
  
“我为这件衣服能获得这么多的关注而感到自豪。”Steve说。  
  
“你有没有，比如说，对这件衣服的设计提出过什么意见？因为它……非常粉红。”Kimmel说。  
  
“没有，其实我是在他们把它做出来之后才知道的。我是说，你知道，有很多和我们相关的商品出售，但是我们大多数人并不会从中获得商业利益。”Steve说。这是真的。有一天Tony拿着一个平板来问Steve他想把他周边的收益捐给哪个慈善机构，然后Steve不得不听着Bruce盘问Tony他们的人偶是不是血汗工厂生产的，或者使用的是不是不可再生的塑造，但是他在其中收获的利益也只就有这么多了。  
  
“那么，这件T恤是如何成为社区服务的标志的呢？”Kimmel问，他把一件T恤放在桌子上展开，露出上面的图案。  
  
“嗯，我不知道。”Steve耸耸肩，“这只是一件穿起来真的非常舒服的衣服，你知道吗？我之前经常穿它，我会在我需要做些体力活的时候穿上这件衣服。”  
  
“比如像是盖房子、种树这样令人作呕的无私举动吗？”Kimmel说。观众们笑了起来。Steve扯出一个微笑。  
  
“比如帮人过马路，从树上解救小猫。”他说，“我之前经常穿着它去跑步，事实上，最开始的时候我是穿着它去跑步。那个闪光太亮了，所以一开始的时候我只有在户外的时候才会穿它。如果有机会的话，我会让盾牌不要闪光。”  
  
“或许也不要粉红色？”  
  
“哦，不，我喜欢粉红色。”Steve说，“我觉得我挺适合穿这个颜色的。Tony——Tony Stark——说粉色会让我的皮肤显得不那么惨白。改善脸色。”他补充道，指着他的脸。  
  
“Tony Stark在给你穿衣建议吗？”Kimmel问。  
  
“是啊，我是说，你觉得还有谁比他更有资格吗？”Steve答道。观众席上再次爆发出笑声，这一次没那么生硬了。  
  
“但是你今晚穿的是蓝色。”Kimmel说，指着Steve的蓝色衬衣。  
  
“说实话，我本来是要穿那件LOVE T恤的，但是我得去买一件新的才行。”Steve说，“然后我还要把上面的荧光粉弄掉，所以……”  
  
“旧的那件呢？它终于从你身上掉下去了吗？有照片吗？”  
  
Steve笑了笑：“没有，我——我一直在为‘曼哈顿城市救援’做义工，那是一个救助流浪猫的机构。呃，顺便说一下，他们正在寻找想要领养猫咪的家庭。总之，只要你帮他们做了清洗笼子之类的活儿的话，就可以和猫咪一起玩一会儿，这很好，对人和对猫咪都很好。然后那里有几只小猫……”  
  
他打住话头，忽然觉得有些尴尬，或许提起这个很奇怪而且也有些太过自我。  
  
“小猫。”Kimmel催促道。  
  
“是的，我，呃，那儿有五只小猫，我每次都会和它们玩，因为它们——它们真是好小。”Steve承认道，“救助站的志愿者说我离开的时候它们会哭，因为它们想我。”他红着脸继续说，“我身上很暖和，猫咪喜欢这个。”  
  
“它们把你的衣服撕破了吗？”Kimmel问。  
  
“不，我想，或许，它们……闻到衣服的味道会觉得我还在那里，所以我……离开的时候把它们包在那里面了，上次的时候。”Steve说，“救助站说现在它们把它当窝了。”  
  
“你脱掉你的衣服送给小猫了。”  
  
“我穿着毛衣的，没有光着身子在大街上走。”  
  
“你把你的衣服送给小猫了。”  
  
Steve无奈地耸耸肩。观众席上传来吸鼻子的声音。  
  
当他回到休息室的时候，收到了一条Natasha发来的短信。  
  
_你把Clint弄哭了；_ 她说。 _我拍了视频。_  
  
***  


[Chibiesque绘](http://chibiesque.tumblr.com/post/128661160764/something-for-l-ve-by-copperbadge-i-would-really)  
  
***  
  
**两星期前**  
  
“恭喜你，”Tony说，“你偷来的T恤现在成了大火的梗。”  
  
“我没偷！”Steve坚持道。  
  
“你就是偷来的！”  
  
“上帝，我去买一件新的粉红色会发光的LOVE T恤送给你好了。”Bruce说。  
  
“我自己可以买任何一件我想要的粉红色会发光的T恤！”Tony喝道，“这是原则问题。”  
  
“那是我的T恤，在我的房间里的。”Steve固执地说，“而且它也不是什么梗！”  
  
“你知道什么是梗吗，Steve？”Natasha问。  
  
“他只是在徒劳的为自己辩驳而已。”Tony说，高深莫测地指着厨房的电视。JARVIS收到他的示意然后播放了一段新闻。  
  
“——LOVE的攻势铺天盖地。”主持人说，Tony给了Steve一个意味深长的眼神，“这款亮粉色的LOVE T恤，由Stark Avengerwear生产和销售，在Steve Rogers，美国队长本人被目击好几次身着这件衣服之后——包括出席集会、慈善活动，甚至还有外出购物——逐渐成为一种流行趋势。”  
  
Steve畏缩了一下，屏幕上放映出狗仔队偷拍的他的照片，一张接一张，全部都是他穿着粉红色的LOVE T恤。令他感到尴尬的不是那件T恤本身，而是他穿着这件衣服的时候脸上的表情似乎总是很傻。  
  
“一些保守团体对此表示震惊，他们声称这是美国人越来越柔弱的表现。”主持人继续说着，“不过，多数的慈善机构，只是想知道在哪儿可以买到这件衣服。许多活动都会赠送背后印有志愿者标志的LOVE T恤，现在Stark Avengerwear的生产能力已经无法满足市场需求了。”  
  
然后是一些对路人的采访，一个年轻女人、一个中年男人、一群把帽子反着戴的年轻人，都阐述了LOVE T恤对他们来说意味着什么。  
  
“只是一件T恤而已。”Steve不可置信地说，电视上的那人正在说 _美国队长为我召集的结肠癌募捐而感到骄傲，这令我非常开心。_  
  
“是 _我的_ T恤。”Tony说。  
  
“好吧，现在这显然是所有人的T恤了。”Steve说，指着电视。  
  
Tony放弃般地举起手，大步走开了，甚至都没拿他的咖啡。Steve拿起了它。  
  
“我去找他谈谈。”他说。  
  
“去吧。”Natasha了然般地回答。  
  
Steve对她皱了皱眉头，然后跟着Tony下楼来到工作室里。玻璃墙现在是不透明的状态，但是门是打开的，所以他在悄悄走进去之后把门紧紧关上了。在门被锁起来的时候整个门也变得不透明了。  
  
“你忘了你的咖——唔唔唔。”他说道，Tony拉扯着他向前走了几步，然后让他们交换了个位置，把他压在墙上。“你还在生我的气吗？”他气喘吁吁地问道。Tony从他手里拿过那个咖啡杯丢到一边，他听到了水花声和瓷器破碎的哗啦声。Steve犹豫着想要抗议，但最后还是放弃了，反正这个杯子很丑。  
  
“是的，”Tony说，“这是愤怒性爱。”  
  
“噢，好吧，好。”Steve答道，他抱起Tony，他的两只腿缠绕在Steve的臀部。愤怒性爱是他第二喜欢的性爱。  
  
***  
  
**两个月前**  
  
Steve在一个周六从他惯常的施舍处的早餐工作回来的时候脸上阴郁的表情让其他人一致推举Tony去探查他的情况。Tony在他的套房里找到了Steve，他正在Tony的衣柜里翻找着什么。  
  
“嘿，伙计，其实我现在还用不着整理衣柜——”Tony躲过被扔出的几件衬衫，“但是如果你需要什么的话，当然可以——”  
  
“你有好几件粉色的T恤。”Steve说。  
  
“是啊，你现在正穿着其中一件。”  
  
“这不是你的T恤！”Steve吼道。  
  
“是我的，但是没有关系，我们可以暂时搁置对此事的争议。”  
  
“我需要一些粉色的T恤、自豪T恤和你那件写着‘这是星星和条纹’的T恤，我看见你穿过。在我自己买到之前借给我。”  
  
“你真的想要借我那件‘双性恋自豪’的T恤？”Tony问道，“我是说，如果你现在想把你柜子的门踢掉的话，我很高兴，但是通常我们都是在恰当的时机选择支持我们记者进行这种采访。”  
  
Steve大步走进卧室，在那件LOVE T恤上面又套上了那件“这是星星和条纹”T恤。“我需要去证明一个观点。”他说。  
  
“好吧，行。”Tony说，“我应该问吗？”  
  
“不。”Steve呼出一口气，环视四周，“抱歉把这儿搞得这么乱。”  
  
“没事的，你有这么搞几次的机会。”Tony把一只手放在他的胸口，“嘿，帮我个忙，深呼吸。”  
  
Steve点点头，让自己冷静下来，然后他低下头亲吻Tony。  
  
“我们会做你说的那个时机恰当的采访的。”他说，“我们会的。那个主意更好一些，你是对的。我只是……需要证明一些东西。或许是向我自己吧。”  
  
“你肯定没问题的，你穿这个看起来辣透了。我可以把这个送给你，只要你还我——”Tony又开始滔滔不绝起来，但是Steve用一个吻让他安静了下来，把自己蜷缩进他的怀里，就像他是Steve所拥有的最好的东西那样，或许现在不是谈论归还T恤的最佳时机。  
  
***  
  
**两个月又四小时前**  
  
“嘿，你是基佬吗？”一个穿着蓝色夹克的年轻人问道，他正在把罐装蔬菜摆放在食物储藏室的架子上。  
  
Steve对他眨眨眼，然后后退几步把面包登记入库，“你在问我吗？”  
  
“你还看见这里有什么其他人穿着粉红色的写着大大的LOVE的T恤吗？”那个小孩说，“我是说，如果你是的话也没什么，但是你不用，呃，宣传这一点。”  
  
Steve下意识地想要抱起手臂，通常这样会让对方闭上嘴，如果不是因为他健硕的二头肌的话，就是因为这样会使T恤紧紧地裹住他的胸部，但是他意识到这样看起来有点儿像是他想要把T恤上的图案遮掩起来。  
  
“我不知道原来异性恋是感受不到爱的。”他说。  
  
“呃，我只是说这有点儿基佬，你懂的？我是说，我无法想象美国队长喜欢穿着粉红色T恤的人。”那个小孩说，Steve意识到他不知道他是谁。  
  
“我百分之百肯定美国队长不会只凭借衣服就判定一个人是不是同性恋。”Steve说，“我知道他认为问别人是不是基佬是没有礼貌的。而且我很确定如果同性恋群体认为他支持他们的话，会令他很高兴的，因为他确实支持。”  
  
“是啦好吧。”那个孩子咳嗽了一声，“他代表的是爱国主义，伙计，不是被人干。”  
  
“他可以两个都代表。”Steve说。  
  
“是吗？你怎么知道？”  
  
当Steve毫不费力地抓着他的腰带扣把他举起来然后压在一面墙上的时候，那个小孩脸上露出的表情真是精彩万分。  
  
“因为我是美国队长，你这个无知的蠢货。”Steve说。那个小孩瞪大了眼睛，“还有，如果我想的话，我可以穿着一件闪着光的彩虹T恤在同性恋酒吧里举办萨尔萨舞会，而像你这样的无足轻重的木头最好永远不要开口。明白了吗？”  
  
那个小孩吞咽一口然后点点头，Steve把他放了下来。  
  
“如果再让我听见你和这里的其他人，任何其他人谈论他们的衣服或者性取向的话，我会确保你剩余的社区服务时间都会用在清洗自豪游行过后的移动厕所上面。”Steve说。那个小孩立刻跑掉了  
  
Steve用手抹抹脸，决定把他的愤怒留到早餐服务之后，然后开始码放起那个孩子留下的罐头。  
  
***  
  
**五个月前**  
  
“嘿，等一下。”Tony说，Steve在厨房门口停下，把几个可重复使用的购物袋装进他斜挎在肩膀上的邮差包里。  
  
“怎么？你还想在购物清单里再加什么吗？”Steve问。  
  
“不，我——事实上，等等，是的，买点红果冻，买很多。我们要教Thor怎么做果冻酒。”Tony说。  
  
“加上去了。还有其他的吗？”  
  
“是的，我刚想起来，我想要你把那件T恤还给我，那件衣服真的很舒服。”Tony说。Steve低头看着他的T恤。这件衣服确实非常舒服，主要是因为他已经有两个星期都是穿着这件衣服去跑步，反复的清洗终于把它上面松动的荧光粉末全部都洗掉了。  
  
“这不是你的T恤，Tony。”他说。  
  
“绝对是我的。”Tony说，“你从我那里借走了，这完全没问题，事实上我很高兴我的衣服能让完美人类的典范穿得如此合身，但是我现在想把它要回来。”  
  
“这是我的T恤。”Steve说，“它是放在我的房间里的。”  
  
“这是在寄给我的一箱样品里面的，绝对是我的。”Tony说。  
  
“OK，好吧，我们晚点再讨论这个，我要走了。”Steve说，然后他弯腰倾身探过厨房岛台亲吻Tony。一只手开始拉扯他T恤的边缘，他把那只手拍掉了。“你可以晚点再脱我的衣服。”他说，然后向电梯跑去，Clint正在那里等着和他一起去买东西。  
  
“这意味着你承认那是我的了吗？”Tony在他身后喊道。  
  
“这不是你的！”Steve喊回去，但是随着电梯门的关闭Tony回复的下流话几乎全被挡在了门外。  
  
***  
  
**五个月又两星期前**  
  
Steve醒来的时候，阳光透过他房间的玻璃照射进来，空气中的灰尘飞舞起来。所有的一切都令他感觉柔软和温暖，他沉侵在愉悦的半梦半醒之中，他很久以来都没有过这种感觉了，或许是自从战争开始之后吧。  
  
一开始的时候他无法指出这种自鸣得意的好心情来源于哪里，直到那个来源动了动身体，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的胸口，头发扫过他的肩膀。Steve低下头，看见了Tony Stark，他的头枕在Steve的胸上，流着口水睡得正香。  
  
是的，这——这很好，这正是他沾沾自喜的原因，他不仅约了Tony出去，而且还在自尊心几乎没有受损的情况下活到了约会结束，他显然做得还不错因为他甚至没预料他们会这么快就上床的，绝对不是抱怨。  
  
不过，他现在确实要去尿尿了，而且他嘴里的味道大概也很糟糕。他小心地从Tony身下抽出身体，Tony翻身滚到了他留下的温暖的空地上，像一只猫一样蜷缩起来，继续睡着。Steve找到了一条睡裤，他利落地把它穿了上去，然后他环视四周寻找一件衬衣，他在门后捡起一件粉色T恤。他看着上面闪闪发光的盾牌图标，猜想这肯定是周边的样品。他解决了生理需求，刷了牙，虽然他很想再继续和Tony抱在一起躺几分钟（很久），但是他更想吃早餐。  
  
Tony在他过滤咖啡的时候跌跌撞撞地走了出来，他穿的内裤像极了Steve昨晚穿的毛衣。Steve把装在煎锅里的法式烤吐司向他的方向推去，看着他意识朦胧地找到、倾倒以及喝掉咖啡。然后Tony终于回到了吧台上，在一张高脚凳上坐下，打着哈欠，边慢慢恢复清醒边注视着Steve的动作。  
  
当Steve看见他用慵懒的棕色眼睛从头到脚打量着他的时候，他微微笑了笑，然后说：“怎么了？”  
  
“没事。”Tony答道，他喝了一口咖啡，脸上慢慢露出一个带着淫欲的笑，一阵电流Steve击中Steve的身体，以致他几乎没听清Tony说的 _你穿我衣服看起来挺帅的，就这样。_  
  
***  
  
**五个月，两星期，又十小时前**  
  
“嘿，慢点。”Tony说，Steve用一只手牢牢抓着他的手腕，试图用另一只手脱掉他的衬衣。他的衬衣上印着Steve的盾牌，而且他显然是为了折磨Steve才在他们的约会上穿这件衣服的。“我深感荣幸但是拜托小心一点，我喜欢这件衣服。”  
  
“你真难搞。”Steve说，Tony开始向他的身上爬，Steve把一只手放到Tony赞透了的屁股下面，“你总是要这么难——”  
  
“你喜欢困难。困难令你高潮。”Tony反驳道，“上帝，你闻起来真好。”他补充道，把他的脸埋到Steve的脖子里，在他的锁骨上留下吻痕。“这个主意真是太好了，你约我出去，给你的这个创意打满分，队长——”  
  
Steve颤抖了一下，因为，好吧， _队长_ ，Tony向后倾身。  
  
“噢你喜欢这个？”他问，“队长？”  
  
Steve把手放在Tony的T恤下方把它拉起来，这一次Tony帮了他，然后他把它拉过Tony的头顶丢到一边，它撞到了门上然后又掉到地上发出柔软的撞击声。Steve把Tony抱到了床上以便把他那非常不舒服的裤子脱掉，他甚至没听见它落地的声音。  
  
***  
  
**现在**  
  
“那么，”Anderson Cooper说，给了Steve一个安抚的微笑，Steve很高兴他们选择了他，“我知道，而且我相信你也知道，出柜是一件非常私人的事情，而且会受到很多因素的影响。我相信现在正在观看的每一个观众都很好奇，为什么选择现在？”  
  
“我花了很多时间来思考这个，”Steve说，“我也想保留一些隐私，但是想到我或许会为很多人竖立榜样让我难以抉择。但是这个——那次我正穿着这件T恤，”他说，指着胸口的LOVE图案，“碰到了一个小孩，他不知道我是谁，他说美国队长不会支持我穿这个。他真的觉得穿粉色T恤的人都是同性恋，而且美国队长会认为同性恋……我不知道，恶心？我发火了，很大的火。然后我搞懂了我不想让任何人觉得我会为他们穿着我的盾牌而羞耻。”  
  
“你澄清了这个问题。”  
  
“是的，我想是吧。虽然我那时不是那么觉得的，但是，是的。可以这么说。”  
  
“好吧，那么我不得不问——代表世界上所有的同性恋和双性恋——你有在和什么人交往吗？”Cooper咧着嘴笑着问道。  
  
“是的。”Steve说，低下头。  
  
“他们同意你出柜吗？他们有没有参与你这个决策的制定过程？”  
  
“是的。他已经出柜了，他在很久之前就出柜了。”  
  
“那么他对你选择这种方式出柜怎么看待？”  
  
Steve抬起头：“嗯。我本来差一点穿着‘双性恋自豪’的衣服走出Stark大厦然后开始大喊大叫。他说服我把这件事情做得更有格调一点儿。但是我认为他会对此感到骄傲的。我相信他会的。”  
  
“他会跟你一起出席公共活动吗？”Cooper问道。这真是问 _我的天哪到底是谁搞定了美国队长_ 的巧妙方式。  
  
“他早就和我一起去过了——事实上，他现在就在这里。”Steve说，“我们不知道这会不会……你是否想要谈论他……”  
  
Cooper看起来惊讶不已：“是的，当然。我们能请他出来吗？有人能送一个麦来吗？”  
  
“两件事情都已经搞定。”一个声音在Steve背后说，Tony把手放在他的肩膀上然后坐了下来。他的手依然搭在他的肩膀上，Steve伸出手握住它，对他微笑。他穿着‘这是星星和条纹’的T恤。“很高兴再次回到这里。这一次没有人问我武器的事情了。我猜这个问题不在可以讨论的范畴。”  
  
“Tony。”Cooper说，他看起来既高兴又具有侵略性，“Tony Stark。你在和Steve Rogers交往。”  
  
“是哒。”Tony说，尾音上翘。  
  
“恋爱中的超级英雄。这真是太棒了。就好像，我在十岁的时候看《超级朋友》，一直在想蝙蝠侠什么时候会去吻超人。”Cooper说，“多久了？”  
  
“差不多六个月？”Tony说，他看向Steve，Steve点点头。  
  
“这么说你们现在还处于蜜月期？”  
  
“除了他总是偷我的衣服，是的 。”Tony说，“他现在穿的这件衣服本来是我的。”  
  
“噢我的天，Tony，我不——这是全国直播的电视！”Steve说，“这是我的衣服！”  
  
“你似乎真的是这么认为的，这很可爱，蜜糖，但并不是。”Tony说，然后他在Steve能反驳他之前说道：“Anderson，来吧，你在给我们放水。提几个尖锐讽刺的专业问题吧。问问Steve他对扬基队的看法。”  
  
Steve接下来的动作甚至在采访结束之前就被做成了动图传遍了网络，他把头埋进手里，微微摇了摇头。Tony拍拍他的后脑勺，然后倾身亲吻它。  
  
“这是你应得的报应，你这个偷衣服的爱国者。”他在他耳边小声说。  
  
（完）


End file.
